The NHGRI Division of Intramural Research is involved in a wide range of education and outreach activities aimed at informing the public of the latest advances in genomics and training the next generation of scientists. Activities include mentoring and advising current trainees as well as career tracking of NHGRI former trained scientists. Efforts are placed on increasing diversity within the NHGRI DIR scientists throughout outreach, recruitment and retentions, including Health Disparity Fellowships and seminar series at community colleges. NHGRI's Intramural Training Office (ITO) sponsored booths and had a significant presence at the Society for Advancement for Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS) Annual Conference, as well as at the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS). The scientific staff attending SACNAS participated in a genomics meet-and-greet intended to provide students with the opportunity to meet with active scientists and discuss their career goals. At both conferences, doctoral-level scientific staff served as judges for oral and poster presentations being given by student participants, providing a valuable mentoring opportunity to these students. Education and outreach activities conducted through ITO also include our partnership with the Prince George's Community College (PGCC) STEM Collegian Center, with NHGRI faculty and staff presenting lectures to PGCC students on a regular basis. ITO staff also meets with students participating in summer research programs conducted at DIR research laboratories.